Take Me Away
by Kennedy's Friday Night Delight
Summary: *Based Off of NellyLove's Friend or Foe series* It had been a month since Violet left, things are changing in the family. It all started with a fight an engagement and a runaway. Can things ever go back to they were? John Morrison/OC
1. Chapter 1

_Take Me Away_

_By. Kennedy's Friday Night Delight_

_A/N: This came to me randomly when I was at work. This is the events in Carmi's p.o.v. with Violet being gone and her brother getting engaged to Jamie. I only own Carmi and the idea. Violet belongs to Angel._

* * *

"CARMICHAEL HELMS! If you don't get your ass down here in 5 minutes you are getting left here!" Shane Helms called up the stairs to his sister who was still finishing packing. "I AM COMING GET YOUR GRANNY PANTIES OUT OF A BUNCH!" Carmi shouted back. Shane smirked to himself that was the most words she had said to him since Violet left. The only person that got full sentences was her boyfriend John Morrison. At least she was talking to someone instead of shutting down.

Shane sighed as he straighten one of the picture frames that hung on the wall. He studied it. It was of Carmi, Violet and himself at Carmi's University Of North Carolina graduation. Things seemed a lot simpler then, no one knew he was in love with Violet, he had never meet Jamie. He heard footsteps coming towards the stairs. He looked up and frowned seeing how she was dragging her two bags behind her, her U of NC baseball was pulled low over her multi colored hair, at least she looked somewhat put together. "Jamie isn't here is she?" Carmi asked as she made her way down the stairs. "No sis, she is in Orlando." Shane answered as he took her bags from her. Carmi nodded her head and picked up her purse and unplugged her phone charger and put it into her purse. "Shea-Shea are you okay?" Shane asked. "Fine." Carmi answered. Here came the one worded answers again.

Shane was honestly waiting for his sister to have melt down, so far she was holding herself together pretty well. She was probably going to lose it if anything else happened. Matt Hardy after being picked up by the Helms siblings looked in the backseat at Carmi, he could see the white wires of her iPOD earphones going to her ears, she was staring at the window. He shook her knee to get her attention. Her hazel eyes met his eyes he waved and smile at her. She waved back before going back to staring at the window. "Has she said anything to you?" Matt asked looking at Shane. "Just asked if Jamie was here or not. But that's it. She did yell at me to get my granny panties out of a bunch.' Shane answered. Matt nodded his head.

Three North Carolinians walked into the arena for the Smackdown/ ECW tapings, "CAR!" a familiar voice called causing the baby of the family to turn around and smile. She dropped her bags and took off running, John held his arms out to her. She jumped into them, she kissed his lips before she slid down to where she was standing on the floor. He pulled her into him, smirking lightly as she pressed her body against his. He put his arms around her and rubbed her back lightly. It had been along weekend being separated from her. "Come on let's go to the locker room." John muttered into her ear. She nodded her head and pulled back.

'But first can I see you smile?" he asked. She forced a smile. "That's not the one I am looking for." John stated, "But it will work for now." Carmi nodded her head. "Its going to be along week." Carmi mumbled. "I know baby. Things will get better." John said as he led them to his locker room. For the time being they had their own locker room. The last time they were all together in the family locker room. She and Jeff got into a blow out argument. "I need to get my bags." Carmi stated. "Babe, they are right there. Matt or Shane must have brought them in for you." John said pointing to the familiar bags. "Oh." with that the Southern woman fell quiet. John studied her, he wanted his happy carefree loving girlfriend back. This wasn't a Carmi he was used to, this was one too quiet.

"You have a match with Eve and Melina as your partners against Michelle, Layla and Nattie" John stated. "Okay you and Cryme Tyme going down there with us?" "Just me.' John answered. The brunette nodded, "Does she hates us Johnny?' "Does who hate us?" John asked sitting down next to her on the bench. "Vio. Does she really hate us all that much to get up and leave us, without so much a word. Why did she just tell Shan and Shane?" Carmi asked. "Babe she doesn't hate us." John answered, he know that it had been bugging for the past month that Vio just up and left them and only saying goodbye two of the members of the family.

"Dry those tears you have two sluts to beat up." John stated causing a smile to cross her face. "There was the smile I was looking for earlier." John stated, as she reached up and kissed him. "Come on I have sluts to beat up." Carmi stated.

Shane was pacing in the locker room, he had something to tell his sister but he didn't know how she was going to react. Maybe he would wait to they got home next weekend to tell her that he asked Jamie to marry him and she said yes. He could wait until then especially with John going home with them. He could stop her from breaking things and beating the hell out of Jamie. That was the plan, he just hoped that Jamie would stay in Florida. "Dude Carmi is going out there not stop pacing." Matt said. Shane turned and looked at the monitor sure enough Carmi's entrance theme was playing as she and John made their way to the ring. "She looks a little better." Jeff commented from where he sat. 'She does." "The beauty of makeup." Jimmy piped up from where he sat. they all nodded.

Of course what Shane wanted to happen didn't happen. Jamie showed up later during the week. Carmi having seen her groaned and turned into her boyfriend. John held her close to him. "What the fuck is she doing here Johnny?" she asked. "I don't know baby." John answered.

Nattie and Eve came over and stood next to the couple. "Have you heard anything?" Eve asked. "No it's been a month." Carmi answered, "I am really worried." Nattie nodded her head in agreement. "Carmi come say hello to your sister." Jamie stated. "What the fuck did she just say?" Carmi asked, "Gregory tell me she is fucking kidding." Shane didn't answer her. "Shane tell me she is kidding." Carmi stated. "She isn't.' Shane answered.

Carmi grew really quiet. "Shea say something. Please." Shane pleaded. "I hate you." Carmi stated before she turned and ran out of the hotel lobby. John followed her. "Car babe slow down." John stated. She didn't slow down until she was at the end of the block, John caught up to her and pulled her into him. "Take me away." she muttered against his chest. "Where do you want to go?" "Anywhere that is with you and far away from them." Carmi answered. John nodded, "We will go to California okay?" "Okay." Carmi mumbled. John had a feeling she was going to break down and wanted to be away from the family. He had no problem taking her away from it all.

A/N: There is going to be one more part to this, its going to be when Vio returns at SummerSlam


	2. Chapter 2

_**Take Me Away**_

A/N: I only own Carmi, Vio is belongs to NellyLove. This takes place when Vio returns.

John laughed at his girlfriend and best friend as they horsed around. They were in LA at his house. They though they had been in California they past couple of weeks, on their days off. He wondered when they were going back to Smithville, he knew that his girlfriend missed being home and with her family. But it was nice it being just the two of them. "Mike don't hurt my girl please." John stated as he watched Carmi tangle dangerously over his former tag team partner's shoulder. "I won't. because I know my ass would be kicked if I did." Mike said.

Carmi went back into the house leaving Mike and John outside. "How is she holding up?" the chick magnet asked looking over at John. "She is hanging in there the best she can. The whole fight with her brother and then Jamie announcing they were engaged was the last straw for her. I have never seen her that upset. She cried most of the night, man, I have never seen her like this ever!" John stated. Mike nodded his head, he had heard that Violet left, it shocked him that she would just up and leave like that. He had grown extremely close to the Southern family after Carmi joined him and John as their manager. "Heads up, here she comes." he muttered as the woman walked out of the house. "What's wrong?" John asked. "Nothing." Carmi answered. That wasn't the Carmi that Mike remembered, she was full of life, cracking jokes and trying to dye his Mohawk. For all their sakes he hoped that Mamma Vio came back soon.

The next day they walked into Staple Center, John pulling Carmi behind him with his hand, she was in the dark match and Jeff in the main event. "I don't know why the hell they are putting me in this stupid match, We all know that Beth is going to win anyways." Carmi whined. Mike and John laughed at the woman. "CARMI!" Carmi turned around, "SHAN!" she shouted seeing her childhood friend, she let go of John's hand and took off to him.

Shannon hugged her, "You need to come home more, it's kind of lonely without you and Mama home." Carmi nodded her head. "Carmi baby!' Matt's familiar voice came as he walked over to them, she pulled herself out of Shannon's arms and hugged Matt. "You need to come home." "I know Nemo, I talked to John last night and we are flying home with ya'll next weekend." Carmi stated. "What about me do I get a hug?" Shane asked. Carmi rolled her eyes and walked away towards the family locker room. "Baby Helms get over here!" Ron said holding his arms out to her.

She smiled and hugged him. "ME NEXT!" Jimmy stated elbowing Ron out of the way. That was one reason why Carmi loved her family. "Mike you staying with us?" Carmi asked turning to the chick magnet. "Yes." Mike answered. Carmi nodded her head, at least he was willingly to stay away. Natayla came into the locker room and smiled at Carmi, "Shall we get ready for our 5 minutes in the ring?" Carmi nodded her head and stood up from the couch were she was sitting between John and Mike.

Carmi, Natayla and Eve walked out of the locker room after three were dressed and ready to go. "Well, well if isn't the Slut, the Sea witch and the Baby Bitch." Michelle McCool's voice came from behind them. Carmi stiffened. "Carmi don't." Nattie said putting a warning hand on Carmi's arm. "If anyone is a slut here, it's you and your two skanks. And yes Maria, I am talking about you when I say that. Now trust me if you think the ass kicking that Violet gave you two hoes before she left was bad, wait until you fuck with me and Nattie. Because we would love to fuck you up." Carmi stated, Nattie crackled and Eve grabbed a hold of her elbow too just to be on a safe side.

'And you will fuck with me too." Melina stated as she walked over to them as well. Michelle, Maria and Layla walked away. "I am so going to kick her fucking ass again.' Carmi stated glaring at the tall blonde. "You and me both sister." Nattie stated causing Carmi to giggle. "I wouldn't mind seeing you do that again that was funny as hell. Just the looks on the guys' face was well worth it. When you knocked Michelle to the ground as well worth it." Melina laughed. Carmi giggled and nodded her head, "That was fun."

"Come on, I will walk down there with you." Eve said, Carmi nodded her head. As much as she liked Eve she wasn't Vio. Carmi sighed as they walked down towards the ring. At the same time her and Nattie hit the floor. Carmi's hazel eyes narrowed dangerously at Maria. "At least we got two of the fucking hoes out." Carmi stated as they walked backstage. "HELL YEAH!" Nattie crackled. Nattie and Carmi got Michelle and Layla out of the ring.

The pay per view matches had started, the family had taken to seating in steal chairs watching the big screen. Carmi sat between Mike and John. The southern woman fidgeting with her hands until John grabbed a hold of her hand and laced his fingers though hers to hold it in his. Carmi leaned her head against his shoulder. Shannon flicked her ponytail as he walked past to her going back to his seat. "You should have took a swing at McSlut." Nattie said. "What?" "Michelle tried starting shit with me before the battle royal." "Carmi cussed her out and threaten to kick her ass again." Nattie answered. Carmi crinkled her nose and grinned.

It was time for the TLC match, "Oh my god, I am so worried about this." Carmi muttered burying her face into John's shoulder. "Don't worry about Jeff, Carmi baby he has been though these matches before." Matt said looking over at her. Carmi moved herself closer to John as Punk made his entrance. Then Jeff made his entrance. "Babe, they are going to announce the special guest ref now." John whispered to her. Carmi pulled back and straighten herself up, a new song hit the airwaves. "I have heard this song before, where have I heard it before?" Carmi asked. "Mikey you listened to at the gym yesterday." Mike answered, "It's Nickelback." "Oh yeah!" Carmi stated nodding her head. A woman walked out onto the stage. "Is that?" Matt asked. "OH MY GOD!" Carmi and Nattie stated at the same time. "SHE IS BACK!" Carmi squealed. John and Mike laughed at the now excited baby Helms. Shane stood up and walked away from his family shaking his head. Carmi's happiness was slowly replaced with anger how could she do this to them? You bet your ass Carmichael Shea Helms was going to find out. For three months she worried about Violet. For three months she fought with her family, for three months she cried and wanted to rip her hair. Now Violet was back hopefully their family will go back to normal.


End file.
